


You Heard Me, Sir

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is rowdy in Mr. Haywood's psychology class, while questioning him, Ryan can easily tell that his student is lying, and maybe the rowdy Brit has more up his sleeve that originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard Me, Sir

“Mr. Free what did I say about smoking on school property?” Mr. Haywood asks as he pinches the bridge of his nose under his glasses that are perched on his nose.

“It wasn’t my fault though! It was those blokes that are always hanging around!” The student squawks, gripping his tight jean covered knees, even though this is a uniform school. He changes the direction of his head just the slightest, and the teacher instantly knows the truth.

Mr. Haywood drops his fingers from his nose. James “Ryan” Haywood, or Mr. Haywood as he is referred to by anyone other than teachers and other staff, he’s been doing this for too long, he knows when a student is lying.

“Gavin, please, don’t lie to me. I’m a psychology teacher, do you not think I know when someone is lying to me. How you moved your head just the slightest. How you’re not even looking at me right now. Don’t lie to me Mr. Free.” He warns, his voice cold and professional.

“I’m not lying, sir.” Gavin snaps, his green eyes boring into the teacher’s.

Ryan grips his desk and warns “Mr. Free.”

“What are you going to do, Ryan? Fuck the answer out of me?” Gavin growls, taking Ryan off guard, such a bold answer even for a loud mouth like the Brit himself.

Ryan stands up, getting close to the Brit who is wearing an overly confident smirk on those ips of his, making the teacher want to smack it off, or kiss it off.

“What did you say to me, Mr. Free?” Ryan asks, a once professional voice now filled with rage.

Gavin drags his palms from his knees and rest them on the desk, getting closer to the teacher. He muses “You heard me, Ryan. I see how you bloody look at me in class, those eyes that trail up and down my body, you bloody pervert.” his voice sharp.

“I am not like this.” Ryan argues, his hands balling into fists, wanting more to punch that smile off of his student’s face.

Ryan wouldn’t deny it, but Gavin is one of the brightest students in his class, he could study anyone just as good as him, he’s seen his report, he wish he could say the same about any of his classes. He also had a perfect attendance for his class, and his class only. Ryan could counter Gavin’s point as a form of projection, the Brit has feelings towards the psychology teacher, and is projecting his feelings to Ryan. If he did say that, he would be a liar as well.

“You’ve taught me everything I know, sir. I know you want me, you want to fuck a student.” Gavin smirks, closing a bit more space between them and adding “Come on, Ryan, you pervert, I’m not going to tell you the truth unless you confess.”

“What are you talking about? Mr. Free, this is inappropriate behaviour.” Ryan growls, wanting to get out of his situation and bury himself in more books till his erection subsides, psychology books always did a good job of getting rid of so called “hard ons”

Ryan didn’t know a cocky grin could grow any bigger, but Gavin proved him wrong.

“You heard me, sir. Admit how you feel and I’ll confess it all, unless you’re going to chicken out. Why don’t I show you first. I think you’re a catch, Ryan, I’ve spent nights thinking about how wrong this will feel, but it feels too good for it to be that bad. I’ll be legal age soon enough, you cradle robber, then you can do everything you want to me.” The Brit explains, grabbing the collar of Ryan’s shirt then pulling him in for a big kiss.

Ryan is initially shocked by Gavin’s bold move, but soon he’s kissing his student back, pulling his fingers through the messy blonde hair of his student.

When Gavin parts the kiss, the teacher growls “Mr. Free, you fucking slut.”

“Mr. Haywood, you are bad at seducing people, I can see why you had to lower your standards to underage students.” Gavin chuckles, being sly with his teacher, knowing how to push all of his buttons.

“How about you stop pointing out that you’re underage or else I won’t kiss you again, or let you live out those little teen fantasies of yours.” Ryan remarks, before loosening Gavin’s ie a bit, the Brit eager to get the damn thing off of his neck, it’s the only part of the uniform that he wears, and he still hates it.

“Oh come on, Ryan, lighten up a little, I didn’t know that becoming a teacher makes you a prick.” Gavin chuckles before pulling at Ryan’s tie some more.

Ryan responds with a smirk “Well, you said that you learnt everything from me, so I guess you’re a prick too.”

“Come on, Ryan, I’m not that much of a prick. Why don’t I show you that I can be a good student.” Gavin defends with a sly smirk.

Ryan arches an eyebrow “How would you do that, Mr. Free?” before gripping the Brit’s blond locks tighter.

Gavin lets out a sharp noise of a squeak before responding “Why don’t I do what you and I have been bloody dancing around for far too long.”

 

“Was this all your plan, Mr. Free?” Ryan asks, looking into the Brit’s green eyes.

Ryan’s crystal blue eyes, enchant Gavin and he responds “Maybe it was, Mr. Haywood, maybe this was one big bloody set up.”

Ryan’s hand that was gripping Gavin’s hair moves to the back for the Brit’s neck and he growls in a voice that Gavin can feel to his core “You little slut, I knew you wanted this the whole time. Now I guess I’ll have to punish you then.”

 

“I thought I was a good student?” Gavin asks, his expression slightly shocked, but Ryan can see right through it.

“Well, I think differently now, now that I know this is all just one big plan to get in my pants, you slut.” Ryan responds with a wink before using his free hand to smack Gavin on his jean covered ass, feeling the curve of his student’s ass.

Gavin flutters his eyelashes “Does this mean we aren’t going to fuck?”

Ryan shakes his head, moving his hand from the back of Gavin’s neck, to the front, adding a big of pressure, slowly starting to squeeze the Brit’s throat.

Gavin lets out a short yelp, feeling a shiver of pleasure run through his body. Ryan’s tight grip around his neck, makes his cock strain against his jeans.

“Get on your knees, Mr. Free, I think it’s time you learned not to be disrespectful, and also not to trick people in such vile ways.”

The Brit sinks to his knees, Ryan’s hand moving away from his slender neck. His green eyes look to the teacher licking his lips. Since the beginning of the semester, Gavin has been daydreaming about his teacher, wanting to have the other man close to him.

The teacher walks over to his student undoing his belt and then his pants, pulling it down to the middle of his thighs. He pulls his boxers down and polite says “Start sucking, Gavin.”

 

The use of his first name makes him smile. Gavin comments “What a gentleman.” before putting his lips onto his teacher’s cock. Swirling his tongue around the head before putting enough in his mouth so his gag reflex doesn’t act up.  
He slowly starts to move his head, licking across Ryan’s shaft as he moves his head.

Ryan lets out groan, feeling Gavin’s rather talented mouth on his cock, he would’ve never thought that his favorite student would be so good at sucking cock, like he was born to do that.

“You’re so fucking amazing, Gavin. You are so good at this, it’s like you’ve done this before.” He groans, his eyes closing, letting pleasure wrap him up in warmth.

Gavin slowly moves his mouth away from Ryan’s cock, a small trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Ryan’s cock. He responds almost breathless “Maybe I’ve been practicing for a moment like this.”

 

“Fuck, I wish you were as prepared for class as you are for blowing me.” Ryan responds, before letting out a groan.

Gavin responds “Maybe we could strike a deal afterwards.” then putting his lips back on his teacher’s dick.

Ryan responds in a gruff voice, wanting the Brit’s lips back on his cock “Just keep sucking.”

Gavin responds “Of course, sir.” emphasizing the last part before placing his lips back around Ryan’s cock, his pace now a bit faster.

Ryan grips Gavin’s unruly locks tightly, not wanting the Brit to move his mouth away anymore, wanting to feel this constant pleasure from his student.

“You can’t keep on one thing at a time, always running your mouth, we could fix that with time.” Ryan smirks as he uses his free hand to trace patterns across Gavin’s left cheek.

This only encourages the Brit, knowing that this isnt going to be the only time they do this.

Gavin can’t come up with a witty response because Ryan’s hand is roughly placed on the base of his skull.

“I could do this all day, everyday, you adorable little twink. You have such soft lips and you know how to move your tongue in such a way that it drives me crazy.” Ryan goes on, making the younger boy feel special as his mouth is full of his psychology teacher’s cock.

Ryan starts to feel himself grow close, a warm feeling bubbling in his stomach, he’s never felt a rush like this before, with his years through schooling and many relationship, he has never gotten a rush like this before.

“Fucking, hell, Gavin. You are sucha bad boy, you little twink of absolute chaos.” Ryan growls, gripping the Brit’s hair a bit tighter. 

He lets go of Gavin's hair and commands in his teacher’s voice “I want to cum on your face, Gavin. I want to paint your face with my cum, teach you a lesson.”

Gavin nods and moves his mouth away from his now beloved teacher’s cock. His eyes flutter shut as he wait to feel Ryan’s sticky cum paint his face.

Ryan starts to jerk himself off, using Gavins spit as a kind of lube as the head of his cock presses against the Brit’s cheek.

“Oh, sir! Fuck, I’ve been so bloody bad! I was smoking with those blokes because I wanted your attention!” Gavin whines, bracing himself for Ryan’s cum.

Ryan smirks “I know, I know, Gavin. I am a psychology teacher after all, you lying little twink.”

With a few more tugs, and many sultry moans from Gavin, the Georgian teacher streaks hot, sticky cum across his student’s face. He takes a look at Gavin’s shut eyes, and has never felt more proud of his student, even if he does so well in his class.

“Look at you, Gavin.” Ryan muses, looking at his student.

Gavin responds in a slightly dazed voice “Look at me, sir.”

If Ryan could right now, he’d kiss the younger lad, mark him up a bit more, but this was meant to kept secret, and a large hickey and the smell of cum on the Brit’s face would be a dead giveaway that something is up.

The door suddenly opens revealing Michael, when he sees what the couple is doing a disgusted look forms on his face. 

“What the fuck, Gavin?” He asks, before shutting his eyes and adding “Not in the office, fuck, I had a bid on that desk if shit hit the fan. Also is that my tie! Come on, man! No sex in the office, let alone roleplay sex!”

“Michael!” Gavin whines, feeling extremely embarrassed but, still on his knees and cum covering his face, the tie loose on his neck, showing the ginger more skin than he’ll ever need to see.

“Fucking hell, Gavin. If you didn’t want to come out just tell me, not get fucking cum all over your face and look like a whore. Call me when you get your shit together, I don’t think I’ll be able to get the image out of my head for the next month, also you better clean that tie for me.” Michael growls, burning holes into his friend’s face with his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Michael!” Gavin apologies, trying not to move too much so the cum doesn’t get all over him from his face.

The ginger doesn’t respond, he slams the door behind him in a huff, going back out of the office where he came from.

The Brit turns his head back around and asks Ryan who is getting his belt back on “How did he hear us?”

Ryan looks to him and smirks before running his hand through his hair “Gavin, you’re not as quiet as you think you are sometimes, especially when you want to roleplay.”

Gavin cheeks heat up, not realizing how loud he is in bed, he thought he was really getting better with keeping the noise under control.

Ryan get son his knees and takes a kleenex from his desk and wipes some of the cum off of his boyfriend’s face, slowly dragging the kleenex across his tanned skin to clean him up. The older man assures “But, I find it very attractive, just if you decide to have some fun in the office, we have have to invest in a ball gag.” then gives a wink to his boyfriend.

Gavins wears if his cheeks were any hotter he would’ve set the tissue on his face on fire. At least he’ll have something to put on the list next time they get adventurous, even if they don’t pick up one, Gavin knows that Ryan will find a way to shut him up.


End file.
